The Vampire, the Veela, and Harry Potter
by dXrXaXrXrXy
Summary: Harry finds his mate in a hotel being taken care of by a vampire named Eric Northman. When Draco heals, how will he repay his mate and this mysterious vampire for healing him?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Something I wrote for fun as a gift to two of my fans, Kevin and Carrie. Enjoy!

"Harry, please just hear us out-"  
Harry slammed the door and effectively blocked out Hermione's voice. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and strode away from Grimmauld Place towards the nearest apparition point.  
He w...as tired of listening to everyone tell him he needed to move on. That Draco was dead.  
He was Draco's mate, dammit. He could feel that his veela was still alive, despite all evidence pointing to the contrary.

That is why, tonight, when he had received an anonymous owl that Draco was in Sweden, he had to follow up on it. Hermione and Ron had both tried to talk him out of going, but since their divorce they seem to have forgotten what it's like to fight for someone you love.  
Harry reached the alley about a block from his house and, after casting a quick glance around for muggles, turned on the spot and disappeared.

He landed on the pier beside the Vasa museum, concealed in the darkness of evening. The note had said he would find Draco in Stockholm, and now that he was here, he could feel his and Draco's bond pulling him towards his mate. He was close.

Harry walked for about twenty minutes before he happened upon a beautiful hotel. He walked inside and slipped past the man at the front desk who was helping a family check-in. He knew where he was going. The pull of the bond grew stronger and his feet led him seven floors up and to the third door on his left.

This was it. Draco was behind that door, waiting for harry. Unable to wait any longer, Harry raised his fist and pounded on the door.

"Draco! Draco, its harry! I'm here, love. I've found you!"

The door swung open to reveal a tall, lean, muscled blonde with a fantastic arse wrapped in a towel. But it wasn't Draco.

Harry blinked at the man in front of him. "Im terribly sorry, I seem to have made a mistake. Im not sure how, but-"

"Worry not dear boy," the man said, leaning against the doorframe in that sinfully tight towel. "Your young Draco is here. It is I who sent you that note. Please, come in."  
Harry squeezed past the man and into the room. The blond man shut the door and offered his hand. "My name is Eric Northman. I was in London on vacation with my family when I stumbled across young Draco. He was in an alley and badly injured. There was blood everywhere and I thought at first that he was dead. But I heard his heart beating and I could smell the fresh blood still pumping from his wounds."

"Im sorry," Harry said, interrupting. "You say you smelt his blood?"

"Yes," Eric grinned and two razor sharp fangs popped forth. "Im a vampire."

A shiver ran down Harry's spine in a very good way. He had always had a secret kink for Vampires as a teenager, until Draco had come along and blinded him to everyone and everything else.

"He smelled absolutely divine. There was something special about him and I knew I couldn't let him die, so I brought him here to Sweden, where I was born. I would trust no other person than my old family mediwitch. She healed him and when I questioned her about his wonderful smell, she told me he was a vela. She then explained that even though he was now in perfect health, he would soon die if he didn't have contact with his mate. Which I presumed to be you, as Draco kept calling your name in his sleep."

Harry's mind was spinning as he took in the information. "Yes, i'm his mate. Where is he?"

"Through here."

Eric led Harry through the sitting room and into the bedroom where a very pale, paler than usual, Draco lay breathing extremely shallowly.

"I wasn't sure how much longer it would take you to arrive or even if you would." Eric was saying as Harry rushed to take Draco's hand. "I was scared he would die before you arrived."

Even now, at Harry's touch, some of Draco's color was returning.  
"Im here, love. Im right here." Harry bent forward and pressed his lips against Draco's, letting out a gush of hot breath at the feel of them again.

Draco's eyes began to flutter open.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco. It's me." Harry slid his hands into Draco's hair and crushed their mouths together again. Draco's entire body began to glow faintly with the healing power from his mate. As the glow subsided and Draco's health was completely restored, he and Harry continued to kiss. They were unable to break away until Eric cleared his throat.

"Im sorry," Harry said, grinning like a loon. "We tend to get a bit carried away."

Eric, who had now put on a pair of trousers, walked over to where harry and draco were seated on the bed.

"It's fine. I suppose that now you've found each other again, you'll be wanting to get back home." He turned to Draco. "I am happy that you have your mate back, though I do regret the fact that I cannot keep you for myself. You are completely delectable."

Harry and Draco shared a glance, and not for the first time Harry was incredibly glad the bond allowed them to sense each others emotions. Harry raised an eyebrow in question and Draco smirked and nodded before turning to face Eric again.

"I think there's enough of me to share."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter contains a threesome. Please don't read if you don't like it. :)

"I beg your pardon?" Eric looked confused.

Draco grinned. "You see, my Harry here has a thing for vamps. And you clearly have a thing for me. So im proposing we just share each other. Everyone benefits."

Eric's eyes widened disbelievingly. "You're serious?"

Draco stood up off the bed, the blankets falling away to reveal he was completely naked underneath. He walked over to Eric and slid his arms around his neck, raising himself onto his toes to touch their lips together. "I'm completely serious."

Eric groaned and let his hands come to rest on the swell of Draco's arse, whilst his tongue invaded Draco's mouth.

Draco's grunt of satisfaction sent waves of arousal coursing through Harry. His semi-erection reached full hardness instantly and he got up to walk behind Eric. Sliding his hands between the two, Harry began undoing Eric's trousers. Once they were open, he slid them down, pleased that there were no pants underneath.

Eric broke away from Draco and turned to face them both. "So how do you want to do this?"

Draco looked at Harry. "Well first, my mate has on far too many clothes. Help me do something about that."

Harry blushed as they surrounded him. Eric stood behind him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt while Draco divested him of his trousers and pants. Eric slid his shirt down his arms and Harry stood there sandwiched between the two, completely exposed. The feel of their warm skin sliding against his chest and back made him, if possible, even harder.

"Ok," Draco stated. "Here's how we'll do this. Harry wants you, you want me, and I will always want my mate. So it seems simple enough to do triangle blowjobs. Sound fair?"

Eric wrinkled his brow. "Triangle blowjobs? I don't understand."

Harry smirked. "It seems we'll just have to show him, love."

Draco grinned back and nodded.

Taking Eric by the hand, Draco walked back to the bed with Harry following. He instructed Eric to lay down on his right side, right leg bent and flat against the mattress. He placed his left foot against the mattress, so his knee created an arch. Harry then crawled onto the bed and took up the same position, but with his head pillowed on Eric's right thigh. Draco followed , laying on Harry. When Draco had adjusted Eric's head to the correct position he spoke again:

"Ok Eric, Harry here knows what I like. So take what he does to you and mimic it on me."

Eric nodded his agreement and they began. ~ Draco leaned forward and inhaled the scent of his mate's arousal. It had been too long. He was so thankful to Eric for helping Harry find him. And of course he would do absolutely anything for Harry, which is why he had suggested this. To show them how much he appreciated them both. Speaking of appreciation...

Draco darted his tongue out to catch the fluid leaking from Harry's tip. He closed his mouth around the head and sucked lightly, causing Harry to moan above him. The sound was repeated by Eric when his mouth descended on Draco and his hips bucked forward. He started to apologize to the vampire, but Eric gripped Draco's hip tightly and began deep throating him in earnest. Draco thrashed and groaned, tensing and relaxing his muscles. All the while he continued working Harry until the brunet froze and hot semen flooded Draco's mouth. He sighed in contentment as he swallowed his mate's release. He was right on the edge himself when Eric suddenly pulled away. Draco wanted to sob in frustration, but just as soon as Eric pulled off, he sank his fangs into the soft flesh of Draco's thigh.

Draco cried out and came, shooting thick streams of come onto the sheets. He came down from his high slowly and completely sated.

Harry couldn't believe Draco had agreed to this. He took Eric's prick into his mouth and sank his head down, tongue running along the vein. He tasted divine. Then Draco began to suck him and he moaned around Eric's erection, eliciting a shiver from the vampire. He continued bobbing his head the way he did for Draco and hollowing his cheeks every time he pulled up. With his tongue continuing to tease the underside of Eric's cock, it wasn't long before he was spilling into Harry's mouth. Harry heard Eric hiss and swallowed quickly before looking up. What met his eyes was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Eric could smell Draco's blood so powerfully from where he lay, nestled on the blonde's thigh. He wanted it, more than anything. He felt Harry begin to take his prick in, tonguing the vein and copied the movement on Draco. When Harry moaned around him in response to something Draco had done, he couldn't help giving one of his own. The vibrations from Harry's throat felt incredible. He continued bobbing his head on Draco's cock like Harry was doing to him. It didn't take long for Eric to feel his orgasm building rapidly inside him. When he finally released, he couldn't handle it any longer. He pulled off of Draco with a hiss and sunk his fangs into the tender flesh of Draco's thigh. The blood filling his mouth was absolutely divine. He didn't drink much. Just enough to get a taste for the delectable blond. When he licked his lips and looked up Draco's face held a look of contentment, while Harry's held an expression of wonder.

Eric noticed the blood still trickling out of the wounds on Draco's leg and bit his wrist, smearing his blood over Draco's own marks. The bite healed instantly.

They all looked at one another and after a brief pause, started laughing. The three guys got off the bed and began getting dressed. The atmosphere was silent, but comfortable, none of them speaking until they reached the front door.

Harry and Draco linked hands and turned to Eric.

"Thank you for everything." Draco said.

"Not a problem" Eric replied, opening the door for them.

As they walked through the door and started down the hall, Eric called after them. "If you ever want to try this again, look me up. I can be found in an establishment called Fangtasia in Shreveport."

Harry and Draco looked back over their shoulders and gave him twin winks.

~The end~


End file.
